Locked In Hell
by WritingJessy
Summary: Ils sont cinq. Cinq à avoir un problème. Cinq à avoir des secrets. Ils sont cinq et ils vont devoir former une famille s'ils espèrent pouvoir s'en sortir. Après tout, rien n'est aisé quand on cohabite en Enfer
1. Résumé

_Chaque personne a une sombre histoire, un petit secret à cacher..._

C'est l'histoire de cinq destins brisés qui se rencontrent. Ils ont tous un passé. Ils ont tous un problème. Ils se sont croisés plusieurs fois, mais à présent leurs vies vont être liées. Blaise, Draco, Harry, Théodore et Tom sont contraints de former un groupe à Out Of Heaven, maison d'aide aux adolescents en difficultés. Entre les problèmes, les mensonges et les secrets, apprendre à vivre ensemble ne va pas être aisé.

Mais, s'il y avait pire ? Si cet endroit où ils ont tous échoué n'était pas le lieu qu'ils pensaient ? S'ils n'étaient eux-même pas qui ils croyaient être ? La destruction et la douleur sont partout. Quand vous croyez avoir découvert le pire, les monstres surgissent de nouveau et la chasse ne s'arrête jamais.

Après tout, rien n'est aisé quand on cohabite en Enfer.


	2. Prologue

« Cela fait trois ans que je suis enfermé ici. Trois ans passés dans cette cage blanche à ne plus savoir ce qu'est réellement la vie. Trois ans que ma maman m'a laissé seul ici pour me permettre d'aller mieux selon ses mots. Conneries. Ça ne sert à rien si ce n'est m'empêcher de vivre. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini et j'ai été victime d'un viol. »

« Deux ans que je me fais chier dans ce putain d'endroit. Deux ans que j'attends qu'on me donne l'autorisation de sortir d'ici. Vous devez vous demandez ce que c'est ici ? A vrai dire, je dirais que c'est un endroit où nos parents se débarrassent de nous facilement. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je sors de prison pour quelque chose dont j'ai honte. »

« Ça doit bien faire deux ans que je suis dans cet endroit. Deux ans que je n'ai plus de liberté et qu'on me laisse crever ici. Ma famille n'en a que faire apparemment. Il valait mieux se débarrasser d'un gosse comme moi, un peu trop retardé. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je souffre de trouble de l'anxiété. »

« Mon nom est Théodore Nott. Je n'ai rien à dire sur moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Trois ans que je traîne les mêmes questions, les mêmes emmerdes, les mêmes envies. Je veux juste me tirer d'ici et continuer ma descente aux enfers. On m'a mis dans ce centre parce que je devais passer au dessus de ce manque affectif que je comblais avec la drogue. Foutaises. »

« Un an depuis mon arrivée dans cet endroit. Une prison ? Un paradis ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille et que le temps s'écoule. Je veux juste qu'on oublie que j'existe. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle et, après des années d'harcèlements scolaires, je souffre de dysmorphophobie. »

Lorsque cinq destins brisés se rencontrent, on se retrouve bloqué en enfer.

Un enfer du nom de "Out Of Heaven", maison d'aide aux adolescents en difficultés.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : « Putain, je vais partager ma vie avec quatre tarés »

Out Of Heaven. En apparence, ce n'était pas un nom très accroche. Un lieu où nous n'aimerions pas nous retrouver parce que nous nous mettions à imaginer le pire. Un endroit que nous aimerions simplement fuir. Pourtant, vu de l'extérieur, Out Of Heaven avait l'air parfait. Un grand château magnifique aux abords de Manhattan. Un château regorgeant de vie, de pièces et de mystères. Un château que nous aimerions bien posséder avec une grande et magnifique cour. En apparence, c'était un endroit où nous aimerions vivre. Tant que nous restions à l'extérieur, tant que nous observions derrière les grilles sans jamais avoir les franchir. Parce que dès que nous passions les grilles de cet endroit et que nous remontions le grand chemin de terre, un frisson nous parcourait. Un frisson d'horreur et de peur comme si nous savions déjà ce qui se trouvait derrière ces portes. Quelque chose de tellement plus lugubre que nous le pensions. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce château, nous nous mettions à penser que ce n'était qu'une prison qui nous coupait du monde extérieur et qui nous enchaînait à une vie que nous préférerions fuir. Les apparences étaient tellement trompeuses. Toutes ces personnes qui passaient devant ces portes et rêvaient d'obtenir ce château se trompaient lourdement. Et, s'ils en connaissaient tous les secrets, jamais ils n'oseraient venir jusqu'ici.

Out Of Heaven est un institut particulier. Une sorte d'école spécifique. Détrompez-vous tout de suite ce n'est pas un hôpital psychiatrique et cela malgré les personnes hébergées ici et les psychologues qui parcourt les couloirs. Non. Out Of Heaven est un lieu à part. Certains le définissent comme une sorte d'hôpital psychiatrique, d'autre comme une prison et d'autres encore comme une école qui va aider leurs enfants. À Out Of Heaven, les parents viennent déposer leurs gosses parce qu'ils ne parviennent plus à les gérer. C'est gratuit et ça déculpabilise tellement que le succès est immense. Les parents ont la fichue impression de laisser leurs enfants quelque part où ils seront bien avec d'autres adolescents de leur âge. Out Of Heaven est un simple institut où se retrouvent ces gamins qu'on n'arrive pas à gérer et dont on aimerait se débarrasser sans pour autant passer pour un monstre sans coeur auprès des voisins du quartier. Leur dire qu'on a mit notre enfant en hôpital psychiatrique ne passe pas vraiment. Cependant, dès qu'on leur balance que son seul enfant se trouve à Out Of Heaven, on devient quasiment un dieu à leurs yeux. C'est juste une putain de réputation. Une putain de connerie aussi. Au final, Out Of Heaven est une sorte d'endroit où des gamins difficiles peuvent étudier et avoir un semblant de vie. Stupide illusion. Ils sont juste enfermés et Out Of Heaven n'est qu'un lieu où on n'aimerait pas se retrouver. Rien n'est rose derrière ces barrières. Rien n'est parfait derrière ces murs. La destruction et l'enfer sont partout. Chaque élève a une sombre histoire, un petit secret à cacher. Et, quand vous croyez avoir découvert le pire, il y a toujours des monstres à trouver derrière. La chasse ne s'arrête jamais. L'enfer s'étend toujours. Trouverez-vous tous les secrets ?

* * *

L'alarme retentissait dans tout le bâtiment. Cette même alarme utilisée chaque matin pour laisser un temps de préparation à tout le monde. Cette foutue sonnerie agaçante qui vous rappelait votre présence en ces lieux. L'intérieur d'Out Of Heaven. Mystérieux, lugubre, ancien et pourtant plein de vie et d'horreur. Encore trois tonalités et la foutue sonnerie allait enfin s'arrêter pour laisser un temps aux élèves. Encore deux tonalités avant que le massacre auditif cesse. C'était un moyen inédit pour qu'il n'y ait aucune excuse : personne ne loupait le réveil ou oubliait de le mettre et, ainsi, personne ne pouvait louper les cours sous cette excuse. Une tonalité et le silence se fit. Absolu et angoissant. Chacun se préparait de son côté avec plus ou moins de difficultés, plus ou moins de rapidité. C'était le début d'une nouvelle année aujourd'hui et il ne fallait pas louper cette putain de réunion qu'ils collaient aux aurores avant de laisser la journée libre. Stupidité.

Cinq garçons étaient déjà debout. Pauvres victimes de cet affront sonore depuis des années pour certains.

Le premier était assis sur son lit habillé et coiffé assez négligemment comme à son habitude pour se fondre dans la masse. Son regard rivé sur l'horloge, il attendait le moment de quitter sa chambre tout en se répétant inlassablement des encouragements pour oser parcourir le chemin qui le mènerait à la salle de conférence. Si on jetait un simple à la pièce entourant ce jeune homme, on remarquait rapidement que l'ensemble des miroirs étaient couverts de draps comme si son occupant cherchait à échapper à son reflet.

Le second vérifiait son look devant le miroir pour correspondre à l'image qu'il s'était donné ici, pour aller de pair avec la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Il était un chef en quelque sorte, une image que l'on aurait pu croire beaucoup moins brisée que celle des autres personnes ici. Pourtant, des années derrières les barreaux l'avaient changé le rendant encore plus humain qu'il ne l'était avant, toujours plus innocent dans son coeur alors que les gens le désignait comme ce foutu coupable qu'il n'était guère.

Le troisième réajustait le moindre de ses vêtements devant le miroir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il lissait son uniforme qui n'en avait guère besoin. Déjà parfait, intact et sans le moindre pli. Pourtant, celui qui portait ces habits se sentaient toujours aussi sale, toujours aussi victime. Il avait toujours cette impression de ne pas être assez bien, assez propre alors il réitérait ses gestes. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'heure vienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau considéré comme la victime dans cet institut.

Le quatrième marchait de long en large dans sa chambre cherchant à se concentrer sur le nombre de pas qu'il faisait. Il aurait tué pour avoir une dose miracle de n'importe quel produit qui lui permettrait de se sentir apaisé. N'importe quelle petite drogue magique qui lui permettrait de plonger plus facilement. Mais, il n'avait rien. Alors, serrant les points, il attendait avec impatience de se retrouver dans une pièce remplie d'autres gamins paumés pour se sentir moins seul, moins dépendant.

Le dernier était assis sur son lit. Prêt depuis bien trop longtemps avant la sonnerie assourdissante par angoisse de n'être pas prêt à l'heure, il gardait les yeux rivés sur sa montre ne quittant pas les secondes des yeux. Hors de question d'arriver en retard. Cette annonce l'intriguait et ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'angoisse le prenait aux tripes et, malgré tous ses efforts, ses mains ne cessaient de trembler.

L'heure fatidique arrivait bien plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. C'était le moment. Chacun de ces cinq garçons se dirigeaient vers cette salle de conférence. Certains avec soulagement, d'autres avec panique et d'autres encore avec indifférence. Chacun assis à une place dans cette grande salle. Chacun avec une attitude spécifique. Chacun différent sans même savoir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Ces cinq garçons avaient tous un avis différents sur cet endroit. Ces cinq garçons avaient tous une histoire et un enfer à traîner. Ils avaient tous une bonne raison d'être prisonnier de ces murs. Et, ils avaient tous une bonne raison de ne jamais s'approcher. Ah que le destin est joueur.

Le directeur de l'établissement pénétrait enfin dans la pièce et le silence était immédiat. Cet homme trop gros et trop barbu avait cette aura qui poussait tout le monde à se taire. Il avait ce petit truc qui lui permettait d'obtenir le respect sans rien faire. Et, avec autant d'aisance que lui permettait son physique, il s'installait derrière le micro avant de se racler la gorge pour la forme. Pour se la jouer plus important qu'il ne l'était.

 **\- Bien, merci à tous d'être là. Si nous vous avons réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous tenir au courant des changements qu'il y aura au cours de cette nouvelle année. Vous serez regrouper par groupe de cinq personnes – groupe que nous avons déjà décidé sans vous consulter évidement. Sachez que si vous avez été mis ensemble c'est parce que nous considérons que cela pourra vous aider à avancer et peut-être sortir de l'institut. Peut-être demeure le mot clé. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces personnes deviendront votre famille, votre seul soutien et nous comptons sur vus pour que tout se passe bien. Vous partagerez un dortoir ensemble avec une salle de bain, vous partagerez généralement les mêmes cours et j'espère vous voir traîner ensemble à l'heure du déjeuner également.**

Son regard parcourait la pièce bien trop silencieuse. Les gamins d'ici avaient compris. Faire un esclandre ne servait jamais à rien, la révolte n'apportait que la punition et elle n'était pas bonne à prendre. Ils avaient perdus à l'instant même où ils avaient franchis ces grilles. Ils étaient soumis depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans ce château. La parole du directeur était incontestable surtout pour des changements tels que celui-ci. Depuis la création de l'institut, chacun avait sa chambre, son espace et personne ne venait empiéter sur les autres. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que la majorité des internés ne se connaissaient pas. Chacun préférait rester dans son coin sans chercher à connaître quelqu'un parce qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. Le seul but était de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et sans tomber encore plus bas. Les yeux rivés sur le directeur, chacun attendait de connaître son sort et de savoir avec qui ils allaient tomber.

 **\- Bien, maintenant que les règles sont claires et que vous savez que les interdictions de l'année dernière ne changent pas, je vais vous donner vos groupes. J'énoncerais donc le nom d'un professeur et le nom des personnes du groupe. Merci de quitter la salle dans le silence au fur et à mesure. Et je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire.**

Le sourire hypocrite dessiné sur le visage du directeur laissait présager qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Oh non. Il s'en fichait bien de tout ces gamins à partir du moment où son établissement marchait et qu'il se faisait du fric avec toute sa publicité. La liste commença. Les enseignants et les groupes défilaient au fil des secondes. Chaque élève appréhendait à sa façon. Tom gardait la tête baissé en demandant silencieusement de ne pas se retrouver en groupe. Draco défiait du regard chaque personne qui oser le regarder. Blaise triturait ses doigts en attendant de connaître son sort. Théodore espérait simplement ne pas se retrouver avec des abrutis. Et, Harry ne cesser de gigoter sur sa chaise dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. La salle se vidait de plus en plus lorsque leur destin fut scellé.

 **\- Avec Mme Keynes, je veux Tom Riddle, Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini**

Les cinq élèves se levaient en silence rejoignant rapidement Mme Keynes, psychologue des cas les plus difficiles à gérer dans cet établissement. Ça sentait déjà mauvais pour eux et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des regards les uns vers les autres comme pour lire en eux. Leurs destins étaient liés à présent et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le changer.

* * *

Tom ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ou comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Zut, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des mecs comme ça. Tous ces garçons avaient du charme et deux d'entre eux avaient même l'air beaucoup trop sûr d'eux comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Il n'avait pas sa place ici.

' _Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tout seul ? Je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec ces quatre mecs. Quatre mecs qui doivent se regarder souvent dans le miroir à voir leur tête. Cette année va être un enfer. J'aimerais tellement réussir à me faire oublier. Peut-être que si je me tais et ne leur parle jamais, ils finiront par simplement m'ignorer. Peut-être que si je reste bien à l'écart, ils comprendront que je ne veux pas de ce groupe. Une famille tu parles... Ma famille n'a pas été fichue de voir ce qu'il m'arrivait et voilà le résultat à présent. Ces inconnus ont eu tellement d'impacts sur moi que j'en suis condamné à vivre dans ce château lugubre et froid. Je préférerais être chez moi. Dans ma chambre, fermé. La seule chose qui changerait par rapport à ici serait la chaleur que je pourrais y trouver. Ma place est là-bas. Pas ici et je ne comprends toujours pas comment mon père a pu prendre cette décision. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici. Ça n'a rien changé à ma vie. C'est sans doute pire d'ailleurs.'_

Les pensées de Tom s'agitaient alors que le groupe avançait dans les couloirs. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers les nouveaux membres de sa famille. Un simple coup d'oeil jeté quelques minutes plus tôt avait suffit. C'était déjà trop. Tom était mort de frousse. Il avait la trouille à l'idée de rencontrer leur regard ou de voir leur sourire. Oh, il savait si bien comment les choses tournaient lorsqu'il voyait ça. Il se faisait des films. Il imaginait qu'on parlait de lui, qu'on se moquait de lui et ça le heurtait un peu plus. Alors, à l'écart du groupe, en arrière de la file, Tom suivait les yeux baissés attendant simplement de connaître leur destin. Finalement, Mme Keynes s'arrêta et pénétra dans une salle de classe. Six chaises étaient installées en forme de cercle et Tom savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, ce qui les attendait. L'envie de faire demi-tour s'installait. Violente, réelle. Partir en courant semblait préférable à affronter cette épreuve dont il ne se sentait guère capable. Malheureusement, courir attirerait l'attention sur lui et c'était bien là tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Lorsque la psychologue ordonna de s'asseoir, il obéissait sans même réfléchir. Ce n'était qu'un automatisme qu'il avait prit en arrivant à Out Of Heaven. Agir face aux ordres sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir parce que s'il en prenait le temps, la révolte débarquait. Et s'il se révoltait, il attirait le regard. Et s'il attirait le regard, il était fichu. Tom entendait les autres s'installer. Un des garçons étaient beaucoup trop proche de lui le poussant à se tasser un peu plus sur sa chaise en fixant le sol comme s'il était une merveille absolue. Il était moche en plus, mais avait-il le choix ? Il attendait simplement et la voix de la psychologue lui paraissait trop lointaine.

 **\- On va commencer doucement les garçons. Je vous connais et j'ai moi-même proposé ce groupe à la direction car je suis certaine que cela va vous aider. Je vais vous garder ici une petite demi-heure et ensuite vous pourrez aller vous installer dans votre nouvelle chambre. A vous de gérer tout là-bas comme si c'était une collocation.**

L'envie de rire le prenait aux tripes. L'envie de répliquer qu'une collocation est une chose voulue avec quelqu'un qui nous intéressait un tant soit peu cognait dans sa tête. Tom l'aurait fait. Avant. Quant il n'était pas aussi malade. Il l'aurait fait oui. Mais, plus maintenant. Là, dans cette pièce, en étant le garçon qu'il était devenu, il retenait son sourire et ravalait ses mots les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol. Les regards des autres brûlaient sa peau. Lui, la bête de foire, l'attraction du moment ou quelque chose du genre. Un souffle lent glissait entre ses lèves comme on lui avait tant appris à faire pour éviter les crises de panique et les départs inexpliqués quand la vague le submergeait. Une demi-heure avant de se retrouver seul avec ces quatre étrangers. Une demi-heure avant de se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce avec ces mecs. Une foutue demi-heure avant que sa vie ne soit encore plus fichue. Pour éviter de penser à cette sentence, Tom se concentrait sur les propos de Mme Keynes.

 **\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez juste vous présenter rapidement chacun votre tour afin d'entamer le dialogue entre vous pour faciliter vos échanges. Nom, prénom, raison de votre présence ici et d'autres informations si vous le désirez. Ce n'est pas compliqué et vous n'êtes pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails. Bien, on va suivre votre ordre de position en commençant par toi Tom.**

' _Oh non, mon prénom vient de résonner'_

Tom relevait soudainement la tête. Cinq paires d'œils étaient posées sur lui. Ils attendaient qu'il parle, qu'il s'explique. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il hésitait un instant ne sachant pas quoi dire pour ne pas passer pour un taré. Les gens lui riaient au nez lorsqu'il avouait être ici pour CETTE raison. Il allait passer une année entière avec ces mecs et il ne voulait pas les entendre rire de lui. Il ne voulait pas en avoir conscient. Soufflant un coup, Tom porta toute son attention sur Mme Keynes sans tourner le regard vers les quatre mystérieux à côté de lui. Les mots glissaient entre ses lèvres. Rapidement. Trop rapidement parce qu'il fallait se débarrasser de cette merde le plus vite possible

 **\- Tom Riddle. Je suis là depuis un an. J'ai été harcelé à l'école et depuis je souffre de dysmorphophobie d'après les psychologues.**

* * *

' _Eh ben quel bavard ce mec !'_

Les mots se formaient dans la tête de Draco qui ne les formula pas à haute voix. Cependant, il ne se gêna guère pour se mettre à détailler ce garçon. Ce Tom. Draco avait parfaitement conscience que cela devait le gêner ou le faire paniquer. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la dysmorphophobie. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi un mec comme Tom en souffrait. C'était vrai. Il était plutôt mignon et Draco en aurait bien fait son quatre heures. En prison, Tom aurait rapidement été choisi comme une proie par tout le monde parce qu'il avait une gueule d'ange. Les yeux de Draco s'attardaient trop longtemps sur lui, mais qu'importait. Après tout, on l'avait dévisagé tellement de fois dans sa vie, dans cette prison. Ici, personne n'osait le faire alors il ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Partager sa vie avec ces quatre mecs n'étaient guère une gêne pour Draco. Il serait le patron ici. Il serait celui au dessus de tous parce qu'il n'avait aucun problèmes psychologiques à gérer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait. C'était ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter pour rester le roi. Un roi avec trop de failles même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

Pour Draco, les règles allaient rapidement se mettre en place entre eux et c'était bel et bien lui qui allait s'en charger. Tout d'abord, il serait hors de question de cacher les miroirs simplement parce que ce Tom avait un problème. Il fallait affronter dans la vie. Draco avait dû subir la prison sans même être responsable de tout ce dont il avait été accusé. Et, zut, le garçon a la peau basané à ses côtés devait le savoir. Il se souvenait de ces cheveux et de ces yeux. Trop bien. La vague de culpabilité déferlait soudainement en Draco. Pas si infaillible n'est-ce pas ? La psychologue prononça soudainement son prénom et il réagissait automatiquement haussant la voix comme un parfait acteur.

 **\- Je suis Draco Malfoy, mais vous le savez tous sans doute. J'suis là depuis deux ans et j'ai hâte de me barrer d'ici parce que je ne pense pas y avoir ma place. J'ai juste mal tourné. J'ai passé du temps en prison et c'est tout.**

Il mentait il le savait. Mais, eux n'en savaient foutrement rien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le regard désapprobateur de Mme Keynes pesait sur lui. Elle savait elle. Bien sûr que oui, mais elle n'allait pas le balancer devant eux. Zut. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il parle de la culpabilité le rongeant trop réellement chaque jour. Il était hors de question de paraître faible devant ces mecs là s'il voulait se faire respecter. Puis, zut, ces mecs avaient tous l'air d'avoir des problèmes plus importants que ces démons qu'il avait appris à gérer. Il devait être le mec fort, le chef et celui sur qui le groupe pourra se reposer. Les choses seraient plus simples pour Draco. Il était toujours plus facile de jouer cela que d'accepter d'assumer totalement qui il était devant des inconnus. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas parler de son enfer. Non. Il le refusait. Les yeux de Draco se posaient sur le prochain à se présenter. Il ne pu s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre dans l'attente de la présentation de B… De la victime. La victime. Il n'était pas censé le connaître.

* * *

Un frisson parcourait le corps de Blaise lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles bleues du garçon à côté de lui. Il connaissait ce mec. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Pourtant, il n'en dirait rien. Blaise notait simplement dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait se tenir éloigné de lui. Il était absolument hors de question de replonger dans cet enfer. Il était hors de question d'obtenir un autre statut de victime face à lui.

' _Je ne ferais rien contre lui. Je ne suis pas du genre à me venger. De toute façon, que pourrais-je faire alors qu'il sort déjà de prison ? Il a sans doute déjà payé.'_

Blaise tentait de se résonner. Il essayer de trouver la solution à ce problème qui semblait beaucoup plus important que tout le reste. Il devrait juste l'éviter, éviter Draco. Ses yeux se fermaient alors qu'il imaginait déjà la force de son contact sur sa peau. Ses crises violentes de cris et de tremblements risquaient de revenir si jamais ce blondinet le frôlait un jour. Il fallait simplement espérer que cela n'arriverait jamais. Garder espoir dans un lieu où tout était fait pour le retirer. Cette cohabitation dérangeait Blaise. Il avait ses habitudes, sa petite vie bien rangée à Out Of Heaven. En trois ans, il n'avait jamais parlé à d'autres personnes que les professeurs et le personnel médical. Il avait dû croiser tous ces mecs au moins une fois, mais n'était jamais aller vers là. Et, là, parce que la direction l'avait soudainement décidé, il devait se mettre à vivre parfaitement avec ces inconnus. Il ne voulait pas leur raconter sa vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient à quel point son viol avait fait de lui quelqu'un de pathétique. La peur habitait Blaise. La peur qu'on profite de lui pour le heurter encore plus te le condamner à rester à vie dans cet institut. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était ici et qu'il ne vivait plus. Pourtant, Blaise n'avait qu'une seule envie. Il aimerait tellement réapprendre à vivre et il ne voulait pas que ces étrangers gâchent sa chance de sortir d'ici un jour.

 **\- J'suis Blaise Zabini. Trois ans depuis que je suis là. Victime d'un viol.**

Les mots glissaient froidement entre ses lèvres et n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'en fichait. Tout le monde se serait dit que ces mots n'avaient pas d'importance ou qu'ils n'avaient plus réellement d'impact en tout cas. Ce n'était qu'une foutue carapace pour ne pas avouer qu'il n'était qu'une victime. Et, pourtant, sa voix tremblante le criaient déjà à sa place. Ça devait même être écrit en gros sur son front. Le coeur de Blaise s'affolait. L'envie de vomir montait de l'intérieur de son être. Plus que deux personnes et il pourrait sortir de cette salle pour les fuir et fuir ce changement. Blaise voulait simplement se rouler en boule dans son lit et se dire que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ses prunelles sombres se redressaient rencontrant le prochain à se présenter. Un adversaire pour Draco peut-être ? Ce garçon ne semblait pas comme Tom ou le garçon à lunette. Non. Il n'apparaissait pas comme un faible ou une victime lui. Bien au contraire. Blaise calculait déjà dans sa tête. Il devrait se reposer sur lui plutôt que sur Draco car il était hors de question qu'il s'approche de ce mec plus que nécessaire.

* * *

' _ils me font chier. Je m'ennuie. Je veux me caser d'ici. Je veux une putain de dose.'_

Les pensées de Théodore tournaient en rond autour de ces quatre choses depuis l'annonce du directeur. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête à tel point qu'il avait du mal à réellement se concentrer sur la situation présenter. Merde. Théodore n'avait plus aucune envie de rester dans cet institut à présent. Le centre de désintoxication lui paraissait même beaucoup plus attrayant que cet institut à présent. Il allait devoir partager sa vie avec quatre mecs qui étaient aussi mal que lui, voir même pire. Putain, il allait devoir partager sa vie avec quatre tarés. Entre ce Tom et son idiot, ce fichu Draco et son je-me-crois supérieur, ce Blaise et son statut de victime et ce garçon à lunette qui apparaissait comme un Tarzan sauvage, Théodore était persuadé que cette année allait être épique. Et, non, ce n'était pas dans le bon sens du terme. Draco semblait avoir marqué sa place en tant que chef et il allait sans doute le laisser faire. Théo savait observer et il était persuadé que ce blond finirait par craquer. Il était impossible de rester une année entière à conserver son masque à longueur de temps, encore moins en étant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec les personnes concernées. Théodore jouerait parfaitement le second et il finirait par prendre le rôle si convoité quant le moment viendrait. Le regard du basané se posait sur lui le poussant à se retourner en haussant un sourcil. Oh, que c'était intéressant. Bizarrement, Théo avait l'impression que ce Blaise venait déjà de lui donner un droit comme s'il était la base sur laquelle il allait se reposer. Ouais, ou peut-être que Théodore était simplement en train de délirer parce qu'il avait envie d'une putain de dose. Juste une. Oh, c'était à son tour de se présenter à sa nouvelle famille pour l'année.

 **\- Théodore Nott. On se fiche de savoir depuis combien de temps je suis là, ça va pas changer vos vies les mecs. Coke, ecstasy, héroïne, cannabis... C'était ça mon truc à moi.**

Le sourire amusé glissait sur son visage à ces mots. Théo se sentait reprendre confiance à l'instant même où les yeux de Tom se posaient sur lui. Les points semblaient commencer à se marquer. Tom venait de cesser de fixer le sol pour le regard, sans doute pour l'identifier et savoir à qui il pouvait réellement faire confiance. Blaise ne cherchait pas à faire semblant ou à jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Il se contentait de passer sous silence les mots des psychologues : le manque affection qu'il cherchait à combler grâce à la drogue selon eux. Foutaises. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir cela. Théodore n'allait certainement pas déballer sa vie alors que ces garçons n'étaient que de passage dans la sienne. Il n'y avait que les psychologues et les médecins qui savaient le contenu de son dossier et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Théo avait hâte de quitter cette salle et il fixait le garçon restant de façon agacée. Vite, vite, vite.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que lui. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Quatre voix de mecs étaient passées avant lui. Il était le dernier. La panique affluait déjà dans tout son corps. Harry se ratatinait sur sa chaise alors que tout le monde le regardait. Tout le monde le fixait. Sa respiration était difficile à saisir. Son coeur battait trop fort et il avait même l'impression que cet organe essentiel allait se barrer de sa poitrine. Peut-être que ce serait mieux que de faire face à ces cinq personnes qui le poussaient à paniquer comme un dingue. Imaginez ce que c'était lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant une classe complète. Harry avait perdu tout ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait. Il ne savait même plus comment ses colocataires s'appelaient. Colocataires… Le mot le dérangeait presque autant que la situation. Même s'il avait conscience que deux autres de cette pièce pouvaient être aussi faible que lui, il savait que personne ne l'était autant lui. Merde. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le materne à cause de cela. Il ne voulait plus se sentir comme un enfant qui avait besoin d'être encadré. Pourtant, à cet instant, Harry avait follement envie que sa maman soit là pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il masquait ses mains tremblantes sous ses cuisses en espérant pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Son prénom résonnait. La psychologue. Harry posait ses yeux sur elle alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de respirer. Oh comme il aurait aimé lui faire un doigt d'honneur en l'instant. Néanmoins, s'il bougeait, il rendait son petit-déjeuner. Harry voulait simplement sortir de cette salle. Et, pour cela, il devait prononcer quelques mots. Juste quelques mots. Se motivant lui-même, il finissait par babiller.

 **\- Je suis Ha... Harry Potter... Euh... Là depuis deux ans... Trouble de l'anxiété pour tout et n'importe quoi.**

C'était dit. Mais, la panique tordait toujours violemment son ventre. S'il ne s'efforçait pas à respirer aussi calmement pour garder le contrôle, il serait déjà en train de retapisser le sol de cette salle de classe. Harry relevait les yeux pour croiser un regard bleu splendide. Draco Malfoy. Le tyran d'Out Of Heaven. Le mec qui sortait de prison et qui lui donnait encore plus la chair de poule. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui offrit un sourire, il se sentait presque fier parce que c'était comme s'il le félicitait de son courage. Putain, que ça faisait du bien. Mais, Harry savait que le mot faible était inscrit en grosses lettres sur son front. Ici, ils étaient tous catalogué par un mot. Un mot qui prouvait à quel point ils étaient tous différents dans ce groupe. Harry se mettait à penser à cette année à venir et la vague de panique le terrassait de nouveau.

' _Comment vais-je survivre ? Comment allons-nous survivre ensemble ?'_


End file.
